


Daddy Material

by Dragerox



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Daddy Kim Namjoon | RM, F/M, Fanfiction, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Sweet Park Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23577736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragerox/pseuds/Dragerox
Summary: ❝ 𝙽𝚊𝚖𝚓𝚘𝚘𝚗 𝚜𝚜𝚒? ❞❝ 𝚈𝚎𝚜? ❞❝ 𝙳𝚒𝚍 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚓𝚞𝚜𝚝 𝚝𝚛𝚢 𝚝𝚘 𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚟𝚎 𝚊 𝚋𝚊𝚋𝚢 𝚊𝚝 𝚖𝚢 𝚍𝚘𝚘𝚛𝚜𝚝𝚎𝚙? ❞You were perfectly content being invisible to Kim Namjoon; your extremely attractive neighbour.But one beautiful spring morning . . . he does notice you, changing your entire life.And you don't like it one bit.All you wanted was to crush on him in secret, stay well away and mind your own diddly darn business. Was that too much to ask for?Too shy to object, you stay tangled in a situation you didn't want anything to do with.
Relationships: Kim Namjoon | RM/Reader, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin, Park Chanyeol/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 17





	1. 1. Gift Basket

1\. Gift Basket.

"Where to now?" Namjoon slurred, slamming the passenger door close as he got in. 

Jin winced, more worried about the car than his completely hammered friend. "I'm dropping you off, mister lightweight."  
Jin started the car and backed out of the club's parking lot. Hoseok whined about "Jin hyung is being such a party pooper" or something similar from the backseat, but stopped mid sentence to belch and nearly miss puking over the car's luxurious leather interior. 

"If any of you fuckers haul your insides in my car, I'll make you buy me a new one, no joke." Yoongi growled after placing a good smack over Hoseok's head. 

Jin snorted and concentrated on the road. He hates that he was the designated driver of the night. Handling three grown men, hammered to the bone, was like third degree torture. 

Jin sometimes wondered what sins he was repenting for when he got friends like these three. 

Namjoon closed his eyes and threw his head back on the headrest. He always had a low tolerance for alcohol, but that never stopped him from chugging like a pig. 

And since tonight was a call for celebration, drinking was almost mandatory.  
They were celebrating their band's third successful gig at The Wolfhound, a high end pub in Seoul. It unexpectedly led them to land a place in the rookie artists section at the Eumak Rock Festival, a place known to have talent hunters, signing bands. 

"Aye Joon." Hoseok called. His lips spread thin over his teeth in his poor attempt at hiding his grin.

Namjoon's head lolled to the side, his eyes barely open. He blinked several times at the sandy haired devil in the backseat, before he finally allowed himself to focus. "What?" He snapped. 

"Remember our first ever stage?" 

Namjoon's eyes narrowed dangerously. He sat up and looked at Hoseok right in the eye. "What about it?" He taunted, as if daring him to say what he knew he was about to say. 

Hoseok giggled uncontrollably now. "Remember how you threw up while performing—" 

"Asshole, we agreed never to talk about it–" The belt hugging Namjoon's torso went taut as he lunged at his bandmate, grunting and hissing like an upset baby. 

Hoseok stuck his tongue out, equally baby, his loud, ringing laugh drowning out Namjoon's whining. 

Jin's left hand reached out to drag Namjoon's adamant body back into the seat, his eyes stuck on the road. "GUYS I'M TRYING TO DRIVE HERE!" He shouted, having half a mind to just pull over, walk out of the car and stand in the middle of the road to let the next oncoming vehicle end his misery. 

Yoongi napped his way through the chaos. 

°°°°°°°

"Thanks for the ride, hyung." Namjoon tumbled out of the car. 

Jin tiredly waved him off. "Get some sleep, we need you in studio tomorrow at eight–" Jin glanced at his watch. "Well today, in another four hours."

Namjoon gave his friends a sloppy wave (with an additional farewell flip off to Hoseok) as they drove away. He stumbled through the gate, the stairs, and somehow found his apartment, without having any recollection of the journey. 

As he fumbled for the keys in his pockets, his eyes caught something by his feet. 

A gift basket. 

Namjoon blinked at it for the longest time, before realising what it was and crouched down. He plucked the card off of it and straightened, trying to read. 

𝘒𝘪𝘮 𝘕𝘢𝘮𝘫𝘰𝘰𝘯, 𝘐 𝘩𝘰𝘱𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘳𝘦𝘮𝘦𝘮𝘣𝘦𝘳 𝘮𝘦, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘢𝘶𝘵𝘪𝘧𝘶𝘭 𝘯𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘸𝘦 𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘰𝘨𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳.  
𝘐𝘯𝘴𝘪𝘥𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘢 𝘳𝘦𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘳 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦 𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘪𝘯 𝘱𝘢𝘳𝘢𝘥𝘪𝘴𝘦...

𝘠𝘰𝘶'𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘮𝘦. 𝘈𝘯𝘥 𝘐'𝘮 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘺𝘰𝘶. 

𝘈𝘭𝘭 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘴,  
𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦~ 

Namjoon scoffed and put the card in his back pocket. The lack of a name didn't worry him. He gets gifts and goodies from his secret admirers a lot, making him used to creepy deeds like these.  
He knows he should probably shut it down, but the food is what keeps him going most days. 

Namjoon honestly doesn't remember the last time he cooked himself a meal. 

Namjoon twisted the doorknob and swung his apartment door wide open. He picked the basket up with a grunt, it being unexpectedly heavy. He stumbled over the threshold of his apartment, and feet shot out to swing the door close behind him. 

The sound of his door slamming close rung through the whole floor. 

°°°°°°°

Namjoon cracked an eye open, cursing at the happy sunshine slanting across his face. He regrets not closing the blinds before going to sleep. 

Speaking of, there's a lot of other things he regrets doing last night. Like drinking. 

And sure enough, as Namjoon tried to sit up, the pounding in his head made him keel over and groan like a zombie. He dug the heels of his hands into his eye sockets so hard, it looked like he was trying to stop the pounding by forcing his eyeballs to roll right into his grey matter. 

"Coffee," he mumbled to no one. "I need coffee." 

He rolled out of bed in the most ungracious manner ever and lumbered down the hallway into the kitchen. He didn't care enough to change out of the clothes he fell asleep in last night... clothes he was parading in the whole of yesterday. 

No time to be grossed out, I need coffee. 

He stumbled into the kitchen, eyeing the gift basket as he instinctively reached for his mug. He vaguely remembers bringing the basket in last night. 

Shrugging, he poured himself a mug took a sip. Namjoon nonchalantly pulled the gift basket closer to him and slipped his hand under the cloth, hoping to find some edibles that'll go with morning coffee. 

He screamed and staggered back. 

The coffee mug fell and shattered.


	2. The chick nextdoor

Panic. 

Full blown panic speared Namjoon's heart. 

He stared at the gift basket he had hauled onto the kitchen counter last night. He hadn't bothered paying a second glance it thought to it, and had went to sleep.

Now in broad daylight, a closer look at the basket had almost given him a stroke so ass o'clock early in the morning. 

He had expected everything; snacks? Yes. Stuffed toys? Yes. A letter written in blood? Probably.

But this? Never in a million years would it have crossed his mind. 

The lump in the basket squirmed and Namjoon nearly squealed in panic. Manly squeal, but he would've squealed none the less. 

His hangover wasn't exactly being a happy acquaintance either. 

Namjoon groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. He sang out a long string of curses in his head and took deep breaths. 

He knew being an idiot and accepting annonymous gifts would bite him back in the ass someday, he just didn't expect that 'someday' to be so soon. 

He closed his eyes and bit down on his quivering lower lip. He told himself to calm the fuck down and think. 

Okay. Okay, we need damage control. He glanced at the basket once again.  
This thing is not...mine. I could just...throw it away? 

Namjoon shook his head violently at the thought. However tempting, the notion was inhumane. 

He started pacing. 

Think think...go to the police? Namjoon audibly cursed now. And ruin my rep? If this thing goes public, there's no coming back from that. Anything I say will be held against me. 

Namjoon kept pacing. 

He abruptly stopped, his head snapping up. The gears in his head finally decided to turn and get him a way out of this messy situation. 

If I'm not wrong, there's a chick living nextdoor... Namjoon glanced at the basket and didn't even stop the malicious grin spreading on his face.

...it's her problem now.


	3. Yuna

Your eyes fluttered open, and you greeted the happy sunshine streaming through your window with an appreciative smile. 

You rolled over, waiting. _Three, two, one..._

The alarm went off.

You got up and stretched, wondering why you still kept an alarm.   
You always woke up before it went off, your biological clock trained to perfection.

You shrugged. You've developed an odd attachment to the trilling noise it made to start off your day, so you don't want to get rid of it anyway.

The sunshine caught your wavy, waist length hair as you shook it out of its braid. Your caramel skin glowed with morning sweat.  
You turned to the mirror and started off your morning routine with a cheerful wink at yourself.

You stepped out of the shower, humming under your breath.   
You put on the clothes you had prepared the night before, like you've been doing since you were ten.

You liked planning ahead, mapping out your entire day the night before. The sense of accomplishment that comes from completing everything on your list is pure bliss. Just thinking about it made you shiver, a giddy sort of tingle making you way too eager to start your day.

_"Mew."_

You looked over at your cat silently judging you from the corner of your doorway. "Hey Snowflake! Slept well?"

Snowflake, a white fluffy little creature; walked in, jumped into your arms and purred.   
You kissed the top of his head and patting down your cute little dress, you headed for the kitchen to have your pre-planned breakfast.

Being a student of Botani, your tiny apartment never looked lifeless with the little potted plants littered around, making you feel happy almost all the time.

You sat down with your bullet journal and your mug of tea, when you heard an awkward thump on your front door, and a muffled voice unmistakably cursing.   
You cocked your head and blinked.

_Huh...the milkman's early._

You shrugged and hopped off the tall seat around your kitchen island then skipped to the door, and opened it.

And you stopped breathing.

Your _extremely_ hot nextdoor neighbour, Kim Namjoon (who straightened abruptly) gave you a dimpled smile.   
You blushed like crazy. You had been crushing on Namjoon for the longest time ever. Impossible not to, he's so beautiful, he made you feel woozy just by walking past.

His eyes bored into yours, completely captivating you.

You swallowed, but you weren't chewing anything. "Hello." You squeaked.

Namjoon turned on his fuckboi persona and leaned in. "Hey neighbour."

You gulped.

His bed hair was sticking up in all directions and you found it adorably attractive. Your cheeks were flaming, you were sure they'll catch fire for real. Discreetly fanning your face, you backed up slightly. "Wh-what brings you here so early in the morning?"

"You." He nonchalantly replied, almost instantly.

You swooned, forgetting that it's your apartment, of course he's there because of you. "Oh wow–um, cool yes."

His very presence was dropping your IQ down to zero, and forming coherent sentences was becoming a challenge.

Namjoon tilted his head and breathed huskily, "Well, will you look at the time. Gotta run."

You blinked. _Huh?_

Namjoon straightened abruptly, and it broke you out of his charm.

"Oh um, okay. See you around?" You called out to him, as he had already turned on his heels and had started going back the way he came. You couldn't help but let hope creep into your voice.

Namjoon shrugged, seemingly to have lost all interest in you. "Yea whatever, ciao!" He lamely waved his hand over his shoulder at you.

_That was... unusual._

You stared at his retreating back through a daze of overwhelming happiness. That was the closest he's ever come to you. Heck, you're pretty damn sure that was the first time he even acknowledged your existence.

An unusual gurgling noise broke you out of your happy thoughts and brought your attention down to your feet.

And your stomach dropped.

"Um, Namjoon ssi?"

Namjoon stopped and audibly cussed.   
He hesitantly peeked at you over his shoulder. "Yes?"

"Did you just try to abandon a baby at my doorstep?"


	4. Desperation

"I can explain." _No I can't._

His head hurting, his vision blurry, his hair sticking up in awkward places, still in last night's clothes; Namjoon was a complete mess.

He peeled off his jacket and threw it on his couch. He noticed how your cheeks reddened and you seemed flustered at that little action.   
He shrugged, thinking nothing of it.

You two stood in Namjoon's messy apartment, in the living room. The baby was on the coffee table, still snug in her basket. And the two of you stood on either side of it.

"I'm waiting." You said in the smallest voice.

"Uh..."

You watched his adam's apple bob.

"He's my nephew." Namjoon settled.

"It's a girl."

"She's my niece." Namjoon internally facepalmed, screaming inside. _How does she even know it's a girl?!_

You looked down at the baby girl in the basket and cleared your throat.

It was obvious how you didn't believe him, but you had a feeling he's about to stick to lies. You decided to troll the truth out of him. "You decided to leave your niece at my doorstep and... run?"

Namjoon gulped. "We have a complicated relationship."

"She's a baby."

"She's a mean baby. Very rude." _What. The. Fuck._

You stared at Namjoon. You wanted to tell him how stupid he sounded; but shyness, accompanied with a sense of complete awe at being in his presence, held you back. You mumbled a small _"uh huh"_ instead.

Namjoon cleared his throat awkwardly and glanced around his apartment.   
You looked so out of place in his unkempt, dark crib; like a rainbow in a storm.

"Um, Namjoon ssi?"

"Hmm?"

"Your niece is turning red."

"What?"

And before anyone could say anything else, the baby let out a blood curdling, high pitched baby shriek, and kept at it. You cringed and clamped down on your ears, and saw Namjoon doing the same.

"Do something!" You pleaded.

"Like what?" He hollered back.  
Panic was clear as day on his breathtaking face.

"Pick her up!"

Namjoon nervously looked at the small bundle down in front of him. The little human wailed its small vocals hoarse, its face turning redder and redder.

He wasn't sure if he was the right person to pick it up. His friends didn't label him the God of destruction for nothing.

"Uh–"

"Hurry up!" You panicked, seeing the baby turn a bit purple in the face.   
Namjoon saw it too, and he hastily crouched to pick her up.

And for the first time since arriving, the baby was taken out of her basket.

Namjoon held her at arm's length, staring.

"Now what?!" He screamed along with the baby.

"Cradle her!" You threw your arms up in exasperation.

"Say _what?!"_

You gave him an exasperated groan. Without another word, you stepped close to him and gently peeled the baby out of his fingers. You pursed your lips tight when his fingers brushed yours, but you determinedly set that fluttery feeling aside when you saw how distressed the baby is.

You hugged her close.

And the baby calmed down to little hiccups.

"Okay, teach me how you did that." Namjoon gaped.

"I honestly don't know myself." You replied in a small voice, shrugging. You looked down at the baby in your arms. It was so small and so fragile. It made you feel uncomfortable, somehow responsible. It scared you.

The baby hiccuped, still gasping for air from its previous tantrum, and gazed at you through teary eyes.   
She quietened down eventually, staring.

You looked the baby over, her soft black hair sticking up awkwardly in tufts, and her small little nose so red she reminded you of Rudolf.

"Looks like you."

"Pardon?" Namjoon looked up at you.

You quickly shook your head, not wanting to get into any drama. But the disappointment in your chest was uncalled for as you felt like Namjoon was taken.

He isn't, but you didn't know that.

"Here." Your voice small and hurting, you handed the baby back to Namjoon, who took her less willingly.   
And immediately, the baby started crying.

Namjoon gulped and looked at you.   
Your eyes widened at his silent implication and you shook your head quickly.

"Please, please just help me out for a second." He begged over the crying baby.

You hesitated. Namjoon in himself was your weakness. And him begging to you with a baby in his arms?

You were ready to dive into lava for him.

But he doesn't need to know that.

"I can't..." You started.

"Please, please help, I don't know what to do–" the baby screeched louder. He looked at you with desperate eyes. "Help me!"

You stopped.

You thought of reaching classes on time. You thought of what missing Professor Kang's lecture would do to your grades. You thought of your six years hundred percent attendence streak.

Then you thought of the baby.

"But even I don't know how to take care of a baby..." You whined.

Namjoon shook his head. "We'll figure it out together, just please, don't leave me alone with this!" His desperation was bordering on hysteria.

You looked at him. He looked at you.

_How can I refuse such a man?_


End file.
